landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Character Article Style Guide
This is the criteria a character article should meet before it is declared a Good Article. A Featured Article should extensively meet this criteria, and be well-referenced, well-illustrated, well-categorized, and use good grammar. Criteria *'Intro and infobox:' The article should start off with an intro which briefly but tactfully summarizes the rest of the article. It should also have a full infobox, with an image of the character/s portrayed in the article. *'Sections on in-universe information:' The first section/sections of the article should be on the in-universe information on the character. Any info within these sections which deserves a subsection should get one. **'Personality:' If there is information on the character's personality, it should be mentioned in a section titled "Personality". Often, this section can be put, along with sections on other characteristics of the character, in a section titled "Character". **'Relationships:' Their relationships with their families or other characters should go in a section titled "Relationships". This section, however, does not go under "Character". **'Other:' Any other in-universe information which deserves a section should be given one, appropriately. *'Character development:' If there is any information on any aspect of the development of the character, such as the concept and creation, changes in design, or the voice acting of the character, it should all go in the appropriate subsections under "Character development". *'Reception:' After this, comes a "Reception" or "Critical reception" section, with critical analysis of the character, commendations the character has received, and possibly any public disputes over the character, included. *'Cultural Influence:' After this point, comes a "Cultural Influence" section, inside of which are subsections such as "Merchandise", discussing merchandise based off of the character, and "References in Media", discussing references in media outside of "The Land Before Time", where references to any aspect of the character have been made. *'Trivia:' After this point, any remaining trivia about the character which does not exactly fit into any of the other sections should be included in a section called either "Notes", or "Trivia". *'Quotes:' After this point, if there are any notable quotes said by the character, they may be included in a section titled "Quotes". If there are quotes from more than one appearance by the character, they may be listed in separate subsections within that section. If the section becomes very lengthy, and ends up warping the rest of the article with its size, or if there are a number of citable quotes about the character in the real-world, this section may be moved to a separate article. A link to this page is then appropriately given in the "See Also" section in the article. *'Ending sections:' After this point, a section titled "References" will appear, and within this will be a list of details on all of the citations throughout the article. After "References", will be given a section called "See also", if there are other pages relating to this character, or other very similar topics. If possible, after this section will come a section titled "Further reading", which will relate to other books/paper sources where information will be accessible on the character. After this point, an "External links" section will be added, leaving links to other sites discussing the character in question. Criteria which is absolutely necessary for a Featured Article: All of the given criteria is absolutely necessary, with the exceptions of "Trivia", "Quotes", "See also" and "Further reading". All of the main sections on the information of the character are required, but not all of the subsections which can go inside of these sections are. Category:Land Before Time Wiki